Shining Ice
by orkestrel
Summary: All has been well for ShiningClan since the rogues left. DuskClan fears them and they have more warriors than ever before. But now, DuskClan has decided to fight back. Tensions are high in the forest, and Volebriar, Oaktail, and Fallenpaw are caught in the middle of it all. ((OC-BASED))
1. Chapter 1

"Agh! Smokekit, you got snow in my eyes!"

"C'mon it can't be that bad, Moonkit!"

"Hey, knock it off, you two."

"Smokekit started it, Volebriar!"

Volebriar sighed and forced herself to frown. Iceflower's kits had recently been let out of the nursery and allowed to explore camp, and ever since then, it felt like ShiningClan never had a moment of peace and quiet. The three were always out and about, pestering the poor elders into telling them a story or clinging to a warrior's legs until they gave into their pleas for a ride around camp.

Today, Volebriar had taken up the duty of watching over the rambunctious three so that Iceflower could spend the chilly morning with her mate, Ashpuddle. The two's bodies were currently intertwined as they spoke with Stagheart and Cloverpelt, who was expecting his kits. When they found out, Fallenpaw had commented on so many kits during leaf-bare not being a good thing.

Volebriar didn't see why that was a problem, seeing as the forest almost always seemed to be plunged in cold, spare the two or three moons of real green-leaf they received. The warriors never had much trouble finding prey in the snow for the queens anyways. There was always a crow crying up in a tree or a lemming daring a venture out of its burrow. And if there wasn't, it wasn't difficult to find crowfood that had been left behind by a pack of wolves or a bear. It never came to that, though.

She was snapped out of her brief spell by a little puff of air that ruffled her shoulder fur. Silverkit was gazing up at her with narrowed blue eyes from where she lay curled up in the curve of Volebriar's stomach.

"They're so noisy all the time," she huffed.

Volebriar grinned. The little gray she-cat already possessed the grace and maturity of a warrior, and was often scolding her littermates for their immature behavior. Her attitude reminded her a bit of Wolfstep when he was a kit.

"That's just how kits are," she replied. "I'm sure that once they're apprenticed, they'll calm down."

Silverkit sighed and leaned her head on Volebriar's shoulder again. "I sure hope so."

Volebriar turned her attention back to Moonkit and Smokekit. The two kits had gotten past their argument about snow and were now play-fighting. Smokekit had her brother pinned to the ground, a triumphant smirk on her face. The dark gray she-cat was fierce and determined. She was sure to make a great warrior someday. Their brother Moonkit, had been incredibly reserved when he first came out of the nursery, but now, he hardly ever stopped chattering. His white and gray tabby pelt always seemed to be ruffled as if he had just emerged from a scuffle.

Despite the fact that camp was never quiet anymore, the cats of ShiningClan were all very fond of the kits. The three were a breath of fresh air in the cold, miserable camp. It only ever seemed to get colder, and the kits were like three tiny suns to the Clan.

"The dawn patrol's back!"

Smokekit's excited squeal tore Volebriar away from her thoughts. Oaktail, Vinemask, and Hareleap had appeared at the entrance, and Smokekit and Moonkit were already bounding towards them. The three of them had received their warrior names not even a moon ago. Volebriar sighed and gently nudged Silverkit.

"Let's go make sure your littermates don't pester them to death," she murmured.

Silverkit nodded and got to her paws, already stomping over to where they stood. Volebriar followed.

"Did you meet any DuskClan patrols?"

"Did you have to fight them?"

"If I saw 'em, I would've shredded their tails!"

Volebriar affectionately rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone, you two. I'm sure they're extremely tired."

"Nah, it's fine Volebriar," Oaktail purred. "That patrol wasn't very exciting."

"Nothing but snow and ice out there," Vinemask grumbled, "same as every other day of leaf-bare."

Hareleap sighed. "Better than battle-ready DuskClan patrols. We should enjoy this peace while we have it, y'know."

Vinemask rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. A little bit of excitement wouldn't hurt, though."

"Ooh!" Smokekit suddenly squeaked. "Hareleap, Vinemask! Tell us about the battle with the rogues!"

Moonkit's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! None of the other warriors will tell us about it."

"For a good reason," Hareleap said grimly. "That battle was terrible. The other warriors probably don't _want_ to remember it."

Moonkit's eyes had widened considerably. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes," Vinemask answered. "That's how I got my limp." She stuck her back leg out, showing off the scars that split the fur there. The kits gasped. She smirked. "Although, I suppose if none of the other warriors will tell you…"

"Yay!" Smokekit bounced over to the gray-and-white she-cat. "Thank you, Vinemask! You're the best!"

Vinemask smiled. "We have to make a quick report to Adderstrike first. I'll be right back, okay?"

Smokekit nodded excitedly, watching as Hareleap and Vinemask turned and padded away. Before Oaktail left, he leaned towards Volebriar and brushed his cheek against hers and murmured a quick "see you later." Volebriar tried, and failed, to bite back the happy purr that rose from her throat.

She and Oaktail only grew closer after they received their warrior names. Now they shared a nest in the warriors' den. Fallenpaw constantly teased that soon there would be more kits than just Iceflower and Cloverpelt's in the nursery. Volebriar would reprimand her with burning ears and Oaktail merely laughed. Even Otterpelt, her own mother, poked at the two, giving Volebriar tips on mothering kits and telling Oaktail to be a good mate to her.

Volebriar loved her family more than anything, but they were really pushing it.

"I hope that Vinemask will be my mentor," Smokekit gushed once the warriors were out of hearing range.

"You two would make a good pair," Volebriar agreed, "but it's completely up to Ivystar and Adderstrike."

Silverkit sighed and leaned her head against Volebriar's leg. "I want you to be _my_ mentor, Volebriar."

She felt her ears heat up. "R-really?"

"Mhmm," Silverkit hummed, her eyes sliding shut again. "You're really brave and strong, and all the other warriors say you're the best hunter ShiningClan's ever seen."

Volebriar chuckled bashfully. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that last part."

"Sure you are!" Moonkit piped. "Oaktail told me you caught a huge rabbit during the coldest part of leaf-bare when you were an apprentice!"

"Yeah!" Smokekit mewed. "And Cloverpelt said that she saw you knock a bird right out of the sky once!"

Volebriar laughed bashfully. "I just got lucky with those. That chickadee practically flew right into my paws."

"Ooh!" Silverkit gasped from below. "What about the time you killed a weasel?"

"Yeah!" Moonkit squeaked. "Ashpuddle told us that weasels are mean and nasty."

"That's how you got that scar on your nose, right?" Smokekit inquired.

"Yes," Volebriar replied, "but that was just another lucky catch. Adderstrike chased it towards me. All I did was kill it."

"Still not an easy task," Vinemask's mew came from behind, announcing her return. "Those little things have claws like thorns."

"Vinemask!" Smokekit squealed. "Time for the story about the battle!"

Vinemask smiled. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need you to wait a little bit longer for that. I need to speak with Volebriar for a moment."

"Aww," Moonkit whined. "You promised."

"I'll be with you before you know it, ok? Wait for me in the nursery."

"Alright! Race you!" Moonkit squeaked, his mood turning around completely. Not a heartbeat later, he was tearing off across the camp.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Silverkit cried, racing after him, Smokekit at her side.

Vinemask sighed, her breath billowing out in a cloud. "They sure are energetic."

"Yeah," Volebriar purred. "We were probably the same way when we were kits."

Vinemask hummed, an uncharacteristically gentle look on her face. She was probably reminiscing her time in OneClan as a young kit. She and Hareleap probably still missed it terribly.

Volebriar felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the two warriors. They had been through so much in such a short amount of time. Their Clan had slowly died off in front of them, and they were powerless to stop it. Vinemask had suffered a permanent injury and was cursed to limp forever. Then, they had to leave their home and adapt to a completely new life. The old she-cat, Thornheart, had suffered the same as them, of course, but Hareleap and Vinemask were so much younger. They could have had a long life ahead of them in OneClan.

"So what was it that you needed to speak to me about?"

The she-cat blinked. "Oh, yeah. Adderstrike's organizing the next hunting patrols. You should go ask her if you could go join one. You deserve it after spending the whole morning with those kits."

She nodded. "Alright, thanks. Good luck with them by the way!"

Vinemask rolled her eyes, already turning to leave. "I'll be fine. They love me!"

Volebriar smiled as she watched her go. The sudden sensation of another pelt pressing against her side stole her attetntion away. Oaktail had approached from behind and wrapped himself around Volebriar.

She purred. "No warning at all?"

"Nah," he sighed. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here."

Volebriar felt Oaktail begin to lean all his weight on her back. She gave a yelp as she felt her legs nearly collapse under the extra weight. Oaktail purred, and Volebriar felt the low sound rumble in his chest against her spine. He pushed himself off of her, but not enough to fully separate them. Gently, he rasped his tongue over Volebriar's ears, eliciting a blissful sigh from her.

"Hey, didn't you just say that you weren't tired?"

She felt Oaktail smile more than she saw it. "Yeah, I lied about that. I couldn't let those kits know that they had more energy than me. They would've wrestled me to the ground in a heartbeat."

Volebriar purred. "You could've taken them."

Oaktail pulled away to smirk at her. "Have you ever tried to fight those three? They're unstoppable when they all team up on you."

Volebriar laughed, and she felt Oaktail do the same as he pressed his chin against her forehead.

And for the first time in a while, everything felt just fine.

* * *

 **((A/N)) Hey guys, I'm back~! Here is the long-awaited sequel to Falling Snow ((which you should really read before this one)). I feel like I've done really well on the chapters I have written so far and hope that you think so, too. It's been a little bit hard since I've been getting ideas for later series faster than I have been for this one. Speaking of, I have four more series planned for after this one, two take place after this arc and two take place before. I also have a couple of "Special Editions" planned. I can't wait to share all of them with you guys.**

 **I'm also gonna try to follow a set update schedule. I'm going to try to post every Saturday from here on out, excluding this chapter of course. I think that's all. Until next time~!**

 **~Kestrel**


	2. Chapter 2

_When the storm rages, shining ice will harden every heart. Then, the three will come, and with them, the rising sun._

The ominous prophecy ran through Fallenpaw's head as she lay curled up in her nest. She and Sheepnose still had no idea what it meant, or who "the three" were. Sheepnose had suspected that they were Volebriar, Oaktail, and her, but Fallenpaw was beginning to have her doubts in regards to that theory. How was a blind cat supposed to bring salvation to frost-hardened hearts?

She cringed at her own self-pity and forced the thought away. She still wasn't quite used to opening her eyes to total darkness every day, but she felt that she was getting closer with each sunrise. It was still difficult to navigate without another cat at her shoulder, guiding her away from obstacles and prodding her in the right direction, but she was getting better at it. She could almost make it to the river that divided ShiningClan and DuskClan's territories on her own now. She could identify her Clanmates by sound and scent alone.

Still, the prophecy reigned over her thoughts. It was becoming more and more like am obnoxious magpie eternally crying from a high branch than a little puzzle to solve.

 _Perhaps StarClan will give me the answers._

* * *

When Fallenpaw awoke, her first realization was that she could see.

This fact gave away that she was dreaming.

Despite the permanent injury to her eyes, she was gifted with sight when she dreamed or visited StarClan. When she asked Sheepnose about how it was possible, her mentor merely shrugged and said some obscure thing about StarClan's powers.

Fallenpaw stretched and slowly heaved herself to her paws. Soft, green grass crunched underneath her paws. Tall trees surrounded her, and their slim branches were woven into a thick canopy above her head. Pale beams of moonlight shone through gaps in the leaves, providing her with just enough light to see by.

StarClan was just as beautiful as ever. It never matched the cold, barren forest that the Clans lived in. It was always as green as if it were the middle of new-leaf, and patches of multi-colored flowers bloomed in small clearings in the thick forests. It never seemed to snow here, and prey was always plentiful.

"Fallenpaw!"

The sudden noise in the otherwise silent wood startled her. She whirled around, claws unsheathed, to find the source.

A brown tabby tom with wild, long fur stood behind her. His whiskers twitched in amusement, and his golden eyes sparkled like stars, as did the rest of his pelt. She sighed in relief as she recognized him.

"Tawnymouse, you nearly scared me out of my fur!"

He purred. "Sorry about that! I just wanted to talk to you."

Fallenpaw let her fur lay flat. "It couldn't have waited until the next half-moon?"

"Nope!"

A spark of hope flared in her chest. "Is it about the prophecy by any chance?"

Tawnymouse snorted. "Only in your wildest dreams."

"Well," Fallenpaw tried, "this _is_ a dream."

"Nice try, but the answer is still no. Now, walk with me."

He turned and began padding along the thin path that wound through the woods. Fallenpaw bounded forward so that she walked alongside him. Tawnymouse's gaze flitted about, his eyes wide like a new apprentice's during their first venture out of camp.

Fallenpaw had been shy around Tawnymouse when he first introduced himself as ShiningClan's first medicine cat. Now, she felt as if she could tell him anything. He was genuinely kind and easy to talk to.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I have… a warning for you."

She snorted. "Very specific, thanks."

"This is serious, Fallenpaw," Tawnymouse said with an uncharacteristically grim tone. His previously bright eyes had gone dark, and not even a hint of the grin he wore remained.

She felt cold dread settle in her stomach like stone. Was this about her and Wolfstep?

They had grown close in their time as apprentices, and even more so after her injury. Wolfstep was the only one who wasn't deterred by her cold attitude as she recovered in the medicine den, and as a result, was the only one she really spoke to during that time besides Sheepnose. Volebriar used their relationship as a rebuttal when Fallenpaw teased her and Oaktail, but only when there was no one else around.

Fallenpaw knew that Wolfstep loved her. Now, she realized that she felt the same way for him. She knew that it wasn't right for a medicine cat to have a mate. It went against the warrior code. Despite knowing this, she often found herself daydreaming about her and Wolfstep cuddling as Volebriar and Oaktail so often did.

"I know what you're thinking," Tawnymouse pulled her from her thoughts. She felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment. Before she could stammer an apology, he continued. "Pining after a warrior isn't the worst thing you can do as a medicine cat, anyways. Well, except maybe in Birchsong's case."

Tawnymouse shut his mouth the moment he said it. He swiftly averted his gaze.

"Tawnymouse? What did Birchsong do?"

He cleared his throat anxiously. "Anyways, the warning-."

"Tawnymouse."

"I have to tell you that-."

"Tawnymouse!"

The tom shrank back, his brown fur standing on end. "I… shouldn't be the one to tell you."

Fallenpaw felt indignation rise up within her. "Then I'll ask Birchsong myself."

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea," he stammered. "It's better if you don't know."

"Why not?" she huffed.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"…Fine," she reluctantly gave in. "Now what's this warning you so desperately wanted to give me?"

Tawnymouse straightened up. "Right. Things are changing, Fallenpaw. DuskClan is growing more hostile towards ShiningClan with every sunrise."

"Why? We haven't done anything to them."

"They believe that Ivystar was threatening them when he said that he would earn their respect. Now, they've decided to fight back. War is coming to the forest."

Fallenpaw opened her mouth to ask another question, but her vision was growing dark. She was waking up.

"No, Tawnymouse! I need-!"

* * *

 _War is coming to the forest._

* * *

 **Hey~! I'm not dead, lol. It literally just occurred to me that it's been three weeks since I've updated. So, you'll get the chapters that were supposed to up by now today, tomorrow, and the next day, and then the normal update schedule will resume. Thanks for your patience!**

 **~Kestrel**


	3. Chapter 3

Freezing water soaked Volebriar's belly fur as she crouched in the snow. The weasel's black-tipped tail was all that made it stand out in the snow. The slim creature slunk through the snow, unaware of her presence. Volebriar crept after it. She tread lightly so that the snow wouldn't crunch too loudly underneath her paws. She had killed a weasel once, and she knew that could do it again. This time, she was determined to get out of the fight without a scratch.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a group of DuskClan warriors patrolling along the river's edge. Volebriar shoved down the wave of anger that rose within her as thoughts of last night's Gathering came to mind.

Wildstar was dead.

The old tom had passed quietly in his sleep according to Pigeonheart. His benevolence and generosity had made him a great leader, and by extension, made DuskClan a great Clan.

Heavystar took his place with Spiderstep as his deputy.

Heavystar was known for his ruthlessness and skill in battle. Even the mere sight of him was intimidating. He was huge, and his long fur only made him appear larger. He had big paws and long claws to match the rest of his body. Spiderstep was more like Wildstar than she was like Heavystar. She was quiet and knew when enough was enough. She would likely keep Heavystar out of a lot of unnecessary trouble.

DuskClan had declared war on ShiningClan.

No matter how Ivystar pleaded, Heavystar wouldn't budge. He was determined to fight ShiningClan over the "lies" that they had told about the rogues posing as ShiningClan cats and intruding on DuskClan territory. On top of that, he accused Ivystar of threatening his Clan at a previous Gathering by saying that he would do whatever it took to make DuskClan respect ShiningClan again.

The weasel froze in its tracks, as did Volebriar's body and mind. Its little, round ears swiveled about as if listening for something. It had been alerted to her presence. If she wanted to catch it, she had to do it quickly.

Cold wind whipped at her face and drowned out any other sounds as she tore towards the weasel. The rodent still hadn't moved, and its beady black eyes were now fixed on the sky.

 _What could it be looking at?_

The sudden threat of danger made Volebriar skid to a sudden halt. The spray of snow that was kicked up by her paws spattered over the weasel, finally alerting it to her presence. It made an odd, chattering noise before tearing off into the shelter of the woods.

Volebriar straightened, shaking snow from her pelt.

"What scared it so much that it didn't notice me until I was a whisker's length away?" she thought aloud.

She got her answer in the form of an earsplitting shriek, the sound of beating wings, and thorn-sharp talons burying themselves in her shoulders.

She writhed in pain and let out a pained yowl. The motion only made the reddish-brown eagle above her tighten its grip. Its massive wings continued to flap wildly, giving her ears a vicious beating.

She reared up on her hind legs in an attempt to shake the bird off of her back. This only lifted her higher into the air. Her paws were pulled out of the snow. Volebriar wailed for help and flailed her about in the empty air. The eagle screeched as if it were telling her to stay still.

 _This is it. This is how I die._

A sudden, sharp pain in one of her hind legs tore her out of her panicked daze. The eagle gave a sharp cry, its golden eyes now fixed on something below them. Following its gaze, Volebriar was relieved to see Otterpelt latched onto her back-right leg. Her mother's yellow eyes were narrowed in a fierce glare, and her pupils were angry black slits.

The extra weight brought the eagle closer to the ground. Its talons had slackened enough so that Volebriar could finally wriggle free. She landed on three paws next to Otterpelt in the snow. She gingerly held her newly injured leg above the ground. The eagle took off with a pained cry. Volebriar had caught it just below its left wing with her wildly flailing claws, and it now flew with an odd rhythm. She watched it awkwardly soar away.

"Otterpelt, what happened?"

They turned. Roselight was bounding towards them, Sunstorm following at a slightly slower pace.

"Volebriar almost got carried off by an eagle," Otterpelt answered as they drew nearer.

Roselight's pinkish eyes turned on her.

"I'm fine," Volebriar rushed before the older warrior could say anything. "It just took a clump of fur out of my shoulder, nothing more. You did more damage than it did, Otterpelt."

Otterpelt blinked and looked at her bleeding hind leg. She gasped and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"You should go and see Sheepnose," Sunstorm said. His advice was quickly followed by a fit of painful-sounding coughing.

Roselight scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"You're both going to the medicine den right now," Otterpelt chided.

Volebriar turned. She could still see the wounded eagle in the distance, but only faintly. It would make an easy catch since it couldn't fly straight anymore. If only it had stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mousetail's cough had returned with leaf-bare, and it was even stronger this time. It had only worsened and developed into whitecough and spread throughout the Clan from there. Now the infected group included Clawdusk, Bluewing, Sunstorm, and worst of all Silverkit.

Although she was strong and lively, the kit was still incredibly young. Her small body wouldn't be able to fend off the whitecough without the assistance of herbs.

 _Herbs that we don't have._

Fallenpaw sighed. She couldn't be thinking like that in times like these. Her Clan needed her to be strong and to give them hope.

 _False hope, but still hope._

A painful sounding _hack_ pulled her out of her head. Clawdusk had sat up in her temporary nest in the medicine den and was having a terrible coughing fit. She had the worst case out of all of the infected cats so far. The poor warrior could scarcely sleep with the constant pain she was in. She and Sheepnose had tried everything from poppy seeds to juniper berries, but nothing seemed to ease Clawdusk's chest pains.

Even without the pain Clawdusk would have been suffering. All of the infected cats were afflicted with constant, terrible coughs that scratched their throats raw. At the moment, they had nothing to treat them with save for a few shriveled tansy leaves that were basically useless.

 _Yup, we have nothing to treat them with._

Fallenpaw sighed again before making her way over to the sick she-cat.

"Straighten yourself," she advised. "It'll help clear some of the infection from your chest."

Clawdusk's only response was another bout of coughing, but Fallenpaw heard her shift in her nest. Assuming that she had heeded her advice, she left her side and returned to her spot near the (useless) herb stores.

Just as she sat down, a rustle at the den's entrance forced her to stand again.

"Fallenpaw?" Wolfstep's voice came from the entrance. "Are you in-? Hey!"

She was at the entrance before he could finish, nosing him out of the den despite his protests. Once they were both outside, he spoke again.

"What was that for?" he asked. If Fallenpaw wasn't so irritated at him, she would have felt bad about how wounded he sounded.

"There are infected cats in there, Wolfstep," she hissed. "If you get close to them you could get sick, too." She sighed. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see if I could help you at all," he answered.

"We're already doing everything we can," Fallenpaw said. "I'm here watching over the ill, and Sheepnose is off trying to get catmint from DuskClan again."

Fallenpaw could perfectly envision the way Wolfstep tilted his head in confusion.

"Are they really going to give any to her, even if they do have any?"

"Nope," Fallenpaw breathed, "especially since she's brought warriors along with her. It'll probably be seen as a threat. I told her not to go, but she didn't listen. She's like a stubborn little kit sometimes, I swear."

Wolfstep hummed. "So, what can I do to help?"

"The best thing you can do is to just continue carrying out your warrior duties," replied Fallenpaw. "We'll need extra warriors on patrols now that so many of them can't do anything."

Wolfstep opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a raucous fit of coughing from within the den. He sighed.

"Alright. Let me know if I can do anything else."

He lightly brushed his muzzle against Fallenpaw's cheek before taking his leave. She clenched her jaw and swallowed the purr she felt rising in her throat.

 _Knock that off, Fallenpaw. You're a medicine cat, not some sort of swooning queen._

The coughing wasn't coming from Clawdusk, as she had expected it to be, and was instead coming from Bluewing. Fallenpaw's former mentor was hunched over in her nest, hacking onto the ground. Fallenpaw quickly gave her the same advice she had given Clawdusk before finally returning to her spot by the herb stores.

The coughing stopped, and she heard Bluewing shift in her nest once again. Fallenpaw was finally about to finish the job she had started before she was interrupted by Wolfstep when Bluewing spoke.

"You're doing great as a medicine cat, Fallenpaw," she rasped.

Fallenpaw sighed. "Get some rest, Bluewing. It'll make you feel at least a little bit better."

"Fallenpaw,"she pressed, "I can tell there's something wrong. Spill."

She sighed. "Bluewing, I'm… I'm scared. ShiningClan is dying and we're at war with DuskClan now and… I just don't know what to do about it. We can't cure the cats who are already sick and the infection can only spread from here. And now with DuskClan out for our blood… how many cats will I be unable to save?"

Bluewing gave a shuddering sigh that evolved into another coughing fit. Fallenpaw patiently awaited her response.

"Being a medicine cat isn't all that different from being a warrior," she finally managed to croak. "Just like a warrior can't win every battle, a medicine cat can't save every ailing warrior. You're going to have to let some cats go, Fallenpaw."

"I know that," she whispered, "but I'm not ready to."

Bluewing chuckled feebly. "You're a fighter, Fallenpaw. You always have been."

"What?"

When Bluewing didn't answer, she panicked. She was on her paws and at the she-cat's side in less than a heartbeat. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard raspy breathing. Bluewing had merely fallen asleep.

"What does 'being a fighter' mean?" she wondered aloud, beginning to weave between the sleeping cats. A tiny, rattling cough from her left caught her attention.

 _Silverkit._

Silverkit was a fighter. She kept on going despite her deadly infection. She insisted on helping out around the medicine den when she wasn't asleep. Whenever her family visited, she put on a brave face so that they wouldn't worry. She absolutely refused to give in to whitecough.

Is that what Bluewing had meant about her? Fallenpaw wasn't nearly as tough as little Silverkit. Though she had shaken off her eye injury and continued to do everything she could to serve ShiningClan, she hadn't been nearly as mature as Silverkit was being right now. She had continued to yearn for the forest and its bountiful prey. She wanted to feel the rush of battle and fur tearing under her claws once more. She still did long for the life of a warrior.

Fallenpaw sighed and ran her tail along the shuddering kits' spine. She calmed almost instantaneously, her breathing returning to the slow, rhythmic breathing of a sleeping cat.

"Keep going little kit," she soothed. "If you survive this, you'll become an apprentice. You'll get to train under Volebriar like you've always wanted. You'll get to live the life of a warrior, the life that I didn't get to live. Please, Silverkit, survive so that you can live the life I've always wanted. But don't do it for me, do it for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Volbriar felt the air rush out of her lungs as she was knocked to the ground.

"Hah! We got her!"

"Take that, you DuskClan dirt!"

She smirked. "That's what you think!"

She swiftly pulled herself to her paws and swung the kit nearest to her, Smokekit, up in her jaws. The gray she-cat shrieked, but the noise transformed into an adorable giggle halfway through. Volebriar spun her around, a mock growl rumbling in her throat.

"Let her go, fox-heart!" Moonkit cried. He rushed at her legs and battered them with tiny, soft paws until she gently dropped his sister to the ground. Together, they beat at her nose until she fell back onto her haunches.

"I've been defeated," she gasped dramatically. "You ShiningClan warriors are too strong for a weakling like me."

"Yes!" Smokekit cheered. "Another victory for ShiningClan!"

Volebriar purred and laid down on her side. The kits had gone from fighting her to fighting each other, and were now tussling on the cold ground. They had grown quite a bit since they were first released from the nursery. Now, they were like two half-sized apprentices.

Smokekit and Moonkit remained as energetic as ever despite the sickness sweeping throughout the camp. They still pestered the elders for stories and play-fought with the younger warriors. Although, they weren't quite the same without Silverkit. Every once in a while, Smokekit or Moonkit would pause whatever they were doing as if waiting for their sister to scold them like usual. It was kind of sad to watch.

Tiny paws on her shoulder pulled Volebriar from her thoughts. Smokekit was standing with her forepaws on her shoulder, Moonkit behind her, and looking at her expectantly. Volebriar realized that she had probably asked something.

"Sorry, what?"

Smokekit narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I asked if this is what that eagle did to you."

Volebriar craned her neck to look at the scars. Three jagged clawmarks marred each of her shoulders.

"Yeah," she answered. "I struggled a lot while it was holding me. Probably not the smartest idea."

Moonkit shrugged. "It looks cool, though."

Volebriar smiled. "Yeah, I guess it d-. Ack!"

Moonkit had clambered onto her back while she was distracted. He was smirking proudly. Volebriar rolled her eyes affectionately.

"I _have_ to give you a ride now, don't I?"

He nodded. Volebriar stood slowly so as not to shake Moonkit off. Once she was fully straightened, she turned to him.

"Where to?"

Moonkit considered the question. "How about the medicine den?"

Volebriar sighed. She really should have seen that coming.

"You know we can't do that, Moonkit."

"Why not?" Smokekit whined.

"Because everyone in there is sick. Fallenpaw and Sheepnose don't need any more sick kits."

Moonkit huffed. "But I wanna see Silverkit. I miss her…"

Volebriar sighed. "I know you do. I feel the same way, but we can't have the whitecough spread any more than it already has."

The kits' cheery moods had evaporated. Volebriar sighed.

As soon as it had faded, however, it was rekindled by the arrival of Maplewind. The she-cat picked up Smokekit from behind and heaved her onto her back, earning her a surprised squeal from the young she-cat.

"Hey, Volebriar," she purred. "Stuck with the little ones again?"

Volebriar grinned. "I actually quite enjoy spending time with them."

"Well that's good for Oaktail, eh?" Maplewind snickered.

She groaned. "Not you too…"

Maplewind laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Anyways, what are you three up to?"

"Volebriar won't let us go see Silverkit in the medicine den," Moonkit whined, resting his chin atop Volebriar's head.

"For good reason," Maplewind said. "I was in there earlier getting fresh bedding for the elders, and it smells like death."

Volebriar heard Smokekit sigh loudly from her spot on Maplewind's back. The ginger she-cat cast a worried look back before turning back to Volebriar. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Hey, Volebriar," she began. "I bet you could convince Iceflower to let us take these two out of camp for a little bit."

"Really?!" Moonkit squealed. His paws excitedly kneaded at her pelt.

Volebriar sighed. "Maplewind, don't make promises that you can't-."

"No, listen," she interrupted. "It'll be good for all of us. Smokekit and Moonkit are feeling down, and you've been confined to the camp for a while because of your injury. I'm sure you're just itching to get out into the forest again."

 _She's right._

"Fine."

Maplewind purred. "I'll take Moonkit from you for now, then."

Volebriar shuffled closer to her and lowered her head, forming a bridge from her back to Maplewind's. Moonkit stepped lightly (but not lightly enough, his paws still pressed painfully into her spine) across. She saw Maplewind's legs bend slightly under the new weight.

"Are you sure that you can carry them both?"

Maplewind merely nodded in response.

"Whatever you say," she sighed, turning in search of Iceflower.

She wasn't far away. She was sitting in a circle with a few other warriors, a piece of fresh-kill between them. Iceflower smiled warmly as she approached.

"Hello, Volebriar," she greeted. "Thanks for watching over the kits again."

"It's no problem, Iceflower. I love playing with them."

The queen purred. "So, did you need anything?"

"Yeah. Maplewind and I wanted to take Smokekit and Moonkit out of camp for a little bit to… take their minds off of Silverkit."

Iceflower's blue eyes darkened at the mention of her sick kit. She sighed.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank Maplewind for me, okay?"

Volebriar dipped her head and turned away. She felt her heart flutter in her chest at the thought of finally being able to escape camp again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh. I can't even walk through here without stepping on a tail or two anymore."

"It's only going to get worse from here."

Fallenpaw sighed. "Always the optimist, eh, Sheepnose?"

Her mentor shrugged. "It's true."

She frowned. Sheepnose was right. They didn't have anything to cure the sick cats with. No matter how much they isolated them from the rest of the Clan, new warriors seemed to be falling victim to whitecough every day.

It really could only get worse.

The whole ordeal had made Sheepnose very distant. She was always so concentrated on treating cats that she scarcely ate anymore. Just the other day, Fallenpaw had even brought her a vole from the fresh-kill pile. The morsel still sat by Sheepnose's nest, totally untouched.

She never slept either. As a result, Sheepnose's actions were sloppy and uncalculated. She often made silly mistakes, and Fallenpaw had to correct them as if she was the mentor and Sheepnose was her apprentice.

"Fallenpaw?" Sheepnose mewed.

Fallenpaw hummed, acknowledging the greeting.

"We need to go out for a little bit."

She sighed. "For…?"

Sheepnose went silent for a while. Just when Fallenpaw believed that she had dropped the idea, she spoke again.

"You know the blueberry patch across the river?"

"Yup."

"That's where we're going."

Fallenpaw sighed again. "Sheepnose, it's probably frosted over by now."

"It hasn't."

"Sheepnose," Fallenpaw said, quickly losing her patience, "I can guarantee that the blueberry patch is frosted over right now. Besides, what do we need blueberries for now? We only ever give them to kits who have to take especially bitter herbs."

"We're going, Fallenpaw," Sheepnose insisted. "Now go find someone to watch over the den while we're gone."

"Why can't one of us stay?"

"Because I said so. Now go."

Fallenpaw complied, but not without throwing a glare in Sheepnose's general direction.

Stepping out of the medicine den, she was met with a wall of fur.

"Oh. Hey, Fallenpaw."

"Wolfstep," she grumbled.

"What?"

"I don't have time for this right now," she growled, attempting to push past him.

He huffed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't been yourself lately," he explained hurriedly. "It's worrying."

Fallenpaw snorted. "I wonder why."

"Fallenpaw-."

"Fallenpaw? Have you found someone yet?"

Sheepnose's arrival brought their argument to a swift stop. Fallenpaw knew that her fur must be bristling, but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to correct herself.

"Ah, Wolfstep," Sheepnose said. "You'll have to do."

Before Wolfstep could ask anything, she cut in.

"Yup. You're watching over the medicine den while we're out."

"Oh, um… okay?"

 _Eloquent as ever._

Fallenpaw sighed. "Just make sure that no one dies, okay? We won't be long."

"I won't let you down," Wolfstep promised.

"Thank you," Sheepnose mewed. "Off we go!"

* * *

Just across the river that bordered OneClan and ShiningClan's territories was a gentle incline covered in blueberry bushes. It was an ideal spot for bears and various types of rodents in new-leaf. In leaf-bare, not so much.

However, they had been lucky. A small portion of berries had been able to withstand the cold winds and somehow managed to survive underneath a thick coat of snow.

"How did you know that they would be alive?" Fallenpaw had asked when Sheepnose dug the berries out from under the snow.

"Just a hunch."

 _Just a hunch, my tail._

The two were now carefully gathering blueberries, nipping them off of their stems and dropping them onto an alder leaf.

Sheepnose was oddly quiet. Usually they would chat as they gathered herbs, but every time Fallenpaw attempted to strike up a conversation, Sheepnose would merely respond with a grunt or a hum. Once she got irritated enough, Fallenpaw asked the question that had been eating at her from the moment they left camp.

"Seriously, Sheepnose, why are we here? We really don't need these blueberries."

Sheepnose went silent for a few moments. "I have an idea."

"Okay?"

"We need to leave the forest to find catmint."

Fallenpaw froze. "What?"

"There's no catmint here," Sheepnose explained, "but that doesn't mean that there isn't any elsewhere."

"Yeah, okay, I get that part, but… _leave the forest_?"

"It'll be difficult, but if we can find catmint it'll all be worth it."

Fallenpaw scoffed. "That's a pretty big 'if', Sheepnose. What happens if we risk our tails and come back empty-pawed? Where would we even go?"

"Over the mountains," Sheepnose responded as if nothing was wrong with her statement.

There were multiple things wrong with her statement.

Fallenpaw breathed in once. Twice. Three times.

Nope. She was still furious.

"Sheepnose," she exhaled. "We can't climb the mountains. No cat has ever done that since the first warriors came to the forest."

She heard Sheepnose briskly stand up.

"I can't force you to come with me, Fallenpaw," she growled, "but I'm going whether you like it or not."

Sheepnose rolled up the berries they had gathered and began to pad away

"Sheepnose, wait!"

She stopped, and Fallenpaw froze up.

 _This is a really bad idea._

She let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding in.

"I can't let you do that alone. I'm going."

* * *

 **((A/N)) Wow, sorry again for the late update. I wasn't happy with this chapter last week (I'm still not to be honest) and I've had a lot of stuff going on as of late. Update schedule should resume as normal from here on out. I'm getting to the more action-y part of the story so it's been a lot easier to write. See ya next week~!**

 **~Kestrel**


	7. Chapter 7

Sheepnose had announced her plan to Ivystar and Adderstrike as soon as they returned. Although he wasn't very enthusiastic about letting both of his medicine cats go off on their own in the midst of a whitecough outbreak, Ivystar allowed it. As long as they left someone in charge of the medicine den, everything would be fine.

The news had gotten out to every cat in the Clan by sunhigh.

Otterpelt and Poolgaze caught Fallenpaw as she was going from the nursery to the medicine den. She had just finished checking Smokekit and Moonkit for any signs of whitecough when they approached her.

"You're leaving," Otterpelt said simply.

Fallenpaw wilted slightly. Her mother's tone was the same as it had been before she and Volebriar had left for the battle with the rogues. She was worried, and had every right to be.

"Mother…"

Poolgaze rested his chin atop her head. "Just be careful, okay? For both of us."

Fallenpaw found herself laughing in spite of herself. "What's the worst that could happen? I've already lost my sight."

She felt Poolgaze tense up. Just as she was about to apologize, he started chuckling. His bushy tail wrapped around her own.

"My brave little warrior," he purred.

A second body pressed against hers. She felt warm breaths against her shoulder.

" _Our_ little warrior," Otterpelt murmured.

Volebriar had approached her only a little bit later. She invited Fallenpaw to share some fresh-kill with her. They retreated into a far corner of camp.

"So you're leaving," Volebriar whispered.

Fallenpaw sighed. "Yeah."

They ate in silence for a while.

Volebriar spoke up. "What about the sick cats?"

"Sheepnose and I are going to find someone to watch over them while we're gone," she answered. "I suggested you actually, but Sheepnose said that she wanted an older warrior for the job. I don't see why we can't have two warriors in the den, though."

Volebriar reached over and brushed her nose against Fallenpaw's cheek.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a few more moments.

"What if something happens while you two are gone?"

Fallenpaw chuckled lightly. "Define 'something'."

"Well, Cloverpelt's kits are coming soon," she responded.

"They're not due for at least another moon. We'll be back by then."

"What if a warrior gets injured?"

"I can teach you how to treat wounds. It's not that difficult."

"What if… what if a warrior dies?"

"Then you bury them, just the same as any other dead cat."

Volebriar went dead silent. It was then that Fallenpaw realized that that wasn't what she was asking. She was asking "What if Silverkit dies?"

"Volebriar…" she soothed. "Silverkit isn't going to make it. I'm sorry."

Volebriar gave a bitter chuckle. "I kind of always knew that. I guess I've just been in denial all this time."

Fallenpaw chose her next few words carefully. "You may not be able to save her," she said slowly, "but you can be there for her. Give her hope."

"I… I can do that," she breathed. "You have to promise me one thing, though." Fallenpaw nodded, urging her to continue. "If Silverkit is going to… You have to come back to us in one piece. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Do you promise?"

She laughed. "I promise."

"Swear on your life?"

" _Volebriar."_

Night had fallen. She and Sheepnose had decided to leave the next morning. Her mentor was currently putting bundles of travelling herbs together for them. She came up behind Sheepnose to sniff at the leaves. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered that she had gotten all the right herbs.

"Alright," she said. "Time for you to sleep. You need as much rest as you can get for the journey."

"But-!"

"Nope. I'm watching over them tonight. Sleep."

Sheepnose seemed to consider protesting again, but then complied. Fallenpaw listened as her breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of sleep.

She couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight, Sheepnose."

Not too much later, Fallenpaw found herself laying on the cold floor of the medicine den shredding a stray scrap of moss with her claws.

 _Who knew that staying up all night could be so boring?_

A quiet, raspy cough interrupted her boredom. Bluewing had been awoken by another bout of coughing and was now sitting upright in her nest. Fallenpaw sighed and made her way over to the ailing she-cat.

"Just let it all out," she whispered, so as not to wake the other sleeping cats.

"Fallenpaw, you-."

The warrior attempted to say something between hacks, but was quickly thrown into another, more violent fit.

"Don't speak," she hushed.

"N-no," Bluewing rasped. "You're leaving on a journey. You need advice from your old mentor."

Fallenpaw sighed. "Bluewing don't-."

"No. Listen to me."

Fallenpaw couldn't help the eye roll that ensued.

"Go on, then."

Bluewing coughed once more before she continued.

"Show me your hunter's stance."

"My what?"

Bluewing purred, although it sounded more like a fox's growl. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"I didn't forget," she huffed.

Bluewing leaned closer to her. "Then show me."

Reluctantly, Fallenpaw obliged. She lowered herself so that her belly fur brushed the ground and flattened her ears. She took care to keep her tail off the ground (but not too high) and tensed her leg muscles as if she were about to pounce.

"So, you haven't forgotten, then."

"I already told you that!" Fallenpaw's voice went high-pitched with indignation. "You just put me on the spot, I guess. Why'd you ask?"

"Well someone's got to hunt while you're out there," Bluewing answered, "and I don't think that Sheepnose has much experience with that kind of stuff."

"Bluewing, I haven't hunted in moons. How will I even know where to pounce if I can't see my prey?"

"Just use your nose and your ears like you always do. It's no different from chasing down a rambunctious kit, really."

Fallenpaw snorted. "If you say so."

Bluewing hummed appreciatively.

"Now fetch me some wet moss. All that talking's made me thirsty."

Once Bluewing had drifted off to sleep once more and she was sure that all of the other sick cats were sound asleep, Fallenpaw poked her head out of the den for some fresh air.

Well, not just her head. She may have wandered over to the edge of camp to stretch her legs a little.

It just so happened that Wolfstep was on guard that night. The tom stood as soon as he sensed Fallenpaw's approach.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Believe it or not, I'm a little nervous."

He feigned a gasp. "What? The great and powerful Fallenpaw, afraid? I won't believe it until I see it."

Fallenpaw laughed and bumped his shoulder with hers. "Shut up!"

Wolfstep laughed as well and plopped his chin down on top of her head.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, both simply enjoying the company of the other.

"Hey," Wolfstep broke the silence. "Be careful, okay? I-. ShiningClan needs you."

She gave him a small smile. "I will. After all, what would you do without me?"

Wolfstep chuckled. "I really don't know."

"You'd probably find some mouse-brained way to get yourself killed, that's what," she teased.

"Fox-heart," he jabbed, but his words had no real edge to them.

"Mouse-brain," she shot back.

"You already used that one."

"Doesn't make it any less true."


	8. fgfkjghfkjhk im sorry

**Heyo~! I'm not dead ((pretty close to it though, yikes)). So I've done a bit of thinking and I've decided to like... totally rewrite this series... starting from the very beginning of the Clans. We will get to Volebriar and Fallenpaw's stories again soon enough, but I feel like I never explained a lot of things ((DuskClan, the rogues, etc.)) in the stories of Falling Snow and Shining Ice. If there are things you want me to touch on please ask! I have a Warriors Tumblr - .com and my main blog - .com and my Instagram - orkestrell/?hl=en ((this one is probably best if you wanna have long conversations with me as i can't easily access Tumblr messaging rip)). Links to all these accounts will all be in my description/bio once I update it.**

 **Anyways sorry that this is the first update in a while, school's really killing me and my depression is at an all time high. See you all again soon! ((hopefully))**

 **~Kestrel**


End file.
